Satisfaction Guaranteed
by MyEverLovingMore
Summary: Always lock your doors. A/U OOC Short erotic encounters staring our favorite couple.
1. Birthday Surprise

Arriving back to Grey Manor from having a late dinner with his wife. Christian and Ana are tugging at each others shirts.

"Fuck baby," He says placing his hands on her waist as his eyes roam hungrily over her body. For tonight, she decided to wear a silk cream button down short sleeve shirt, paired with blue jean skinny jeans that highlighted the shape of her ass.

Rubbing his hands over her well defined ass, he groaned, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to fuck you and them I'm going to claim this gorgeous ass of yours." He growls in her ear, making her whimper with need.

"But first, husband of mine." She whispers. "You have to give me what I want." She smiles shyly up at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I will." He growls once more as he grabs her by her wrist and walks towards the kitchen.

"You won't be needing these," he says as he removes her pants in a swift motion. "and I sure as fuck won't need these." His pants as well as his boxer briefs are removed as well.

Picking his wife up by her underarms he sits her on top of the breakfast bar.

He folds her legs, resting then on top of the counter and spreads them open, so he has the perfect view of his wife's clean, shaven, glistening core in front of him.

"Fuck Ana, if only you could see how fucken beautiful you look." He says not taking his eyes off of her core, which causes her to turn a bright pink in the face, due to shyness.

"Christian..." She moans desperate for him.

"I know baby, a promise is a promise." He bends forward and laches himself to her core. Sucking at a ruthless pace, he can feel her spasm on his tongue. Growling, his hands force her legs to open wider, when she begins to unintentionally close them.

"Fuck Ana," he speaks while taking thorough licks and sucks of her core. "I will never tire of tasting you."

"Christian..." She moans his name, gripping his copper hair as she does.

"What do you want baby? Tell me what do you want?" He stops to ask, only to begin once more.

"I want you, please." She grits through her teeth.

"Damn right you want this!" He once again growls as he viciously slams into her core, making her gasp and moan.

"Yes, yes, yes." She chants while he's rapidly fucking her.

"Fuck your pussy, is so warm and wet. I can feel your wetness coat my dick."

Picking up her legs by her calves, so her toes are pointing towards the ceiling, he lifts her just slightly so her ass is off the counter, which gives him a better angle to that one spot.

"Christian, I'm going to come." Ana pants as her breast sway, up, down, side to side, with the force Christian can only poses when he fucks her.

"Come Ana!" He growls through his teeth, as he has a light sheen of sweat all over his beautifully sculpted body.

Shattering with her orgasms, as he's still inside of her, they nearly push his own orgasm over the brink. But trying to hold off is not what she wants.

"Christian, claim me. Mark me. Make me feel you inside me." She moans, while looking at her husband in the eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, to clear the shock of his wife's dirty talk, he comes with a mighty roar that is silence by his wife's soft smooth lips.

They are both trying to catch their breath, but Christian is a man on a mission.

"Baby, I really want to fuck your ass." He whispers in her ear. Turning her head to face him, he can see her excitement in her eyes.

Before he knew it, he was placing her on her feet, and directing her towards the couch, that is facing his study's double door.

"Hold on to the back of the couch. If you need to scream, bite down." He instructs when she sits on her knees, with her chest against the back.

Standing behind her, he lets a blob of spit drop from his mouth, which lands perfectly on top of her rosebud, only to smear it around using his thumb.

"Baby, remember to relax. Or this will hurt." As soon as he spoke, he immediately could feel her rosebud relax under his expert thumb.

Placing his manhood back inside her core, he begins to move slowly in and out.

"Christian?" Ana questions what he's doing, and turns her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Her mouth waters, when she takes in the man standing behind her. Whose eyes are close, as he's slowly fucking her core, while his thumb is toying with her rosebud.

"Don't worry baby, I just want to be well lubricated." He answers her question, but doesn't open his eyes in time to see his wife admiring him.

After a few more strokes in her core he pulls out, and is amazed when he sees a line of liquid that is attached to the crown of his dick to the core of his wife.

Slowly he dips his fingers inside of her core to get more lubricant, that he smears around her rosebud.

"Okay baby. Take deep breaths and relax." She hears his calm voice over the rapid thumping of her heart.

Doing as he's said, she takes deep breaths when she feels his thumb penetrate her rosebud.

"Baby, I'm just stretching you. No need to be nervous." He says soothingly, when he feels her back straighten under his fingertips.

When he feels Ana is well stretched, he slowly inserts his dick once more into her core. Noticing how wet she has become.

Pulling out, when his dick is well lubricated, he places the crown of his dick on her rosebud. She gasps but soon relaxes, when he begins to talk to talk to her.

"Fuck baby, I can't wait any longer." His breathing is ragged as if he's going to combust, when he notices the crown of his dick is no longer visible, but still has a long way to go, to be completely shield.

Getting courage from out of nowhere, Ana rears back, swiftly and forces Christian's dick to be shield completely.

"Fuck!" They both yell in unison as the action has taken both of them by surprise.

"You deserve a spanking for the stunt you just pulled. You could have seriously been hurt Ana... But damn if it doesn't feel good."

He says as he knees behind her on the couch, without losing their connection. Moving her hair to the right side of her neck, he bites down where her shoulder and neck begin.

"Baby I'm going to move." He rests his hands on top of hers as he fucks her slowly at first.

Leaning her forward, so her breast are over the couch, he begins to fuck her at a quicker pace.

"Christian... Christian...," she gasps, when he reaches below her to pinch and grab a breast, as his other hand roams towards her clitoris.

Playing, pulling, and twirling both her nipple and clitoris, she comes only to be followed by Christian's grunts.

"Fuck, this feels so good." He smiles at her as she turns to look at him over her shoulder. He's slowly fucking her ass, as they both stare at eachother.

Christian can feel his dick become harder, when he sees Ana's mouth open as she enjoys. Stopping only to stretch her ass cheeks apart, he spits ones more, shocking Ana for his actions. Choosing to squeeze her asscheeks together, he begins to fuck her again.

But this time it's different, he's fucking her like a man possessed. He wraps his hand around her neck and leans her against his body.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" She says as her hand is over Christians hand, that is wrapped around her neck.

Turning her face to face him, he kisses her, as he feels he's about to cum, but what pushes him over the edge is watching her beautiful c cup breast swing and bounce as he kisses her mouth, while his dick is in her ass, as his finger play with Anas clitoris.

Just before he's about to find his release as well as Ana, they are both started when a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' is heard coming from inside his study.

Before they could part or say something to warn off the surprised guests, Elliot, slides open the double doors, revealing Kate, Mia, Ethan, as well as The Grey' s standing there holding a cake with 26 candles, with a smile on their faces.

Seconds pass by until the family realize what is taking place, before them and many reactions happen at once.

Grace drops the cake, as her hands quickly cover her eyes. Mia screams and turns around in Ethan's chest. Kate's eyes are wide open, which she quickly covers with her hands. Elliot has a smirk on his face, which shows pride for his little brother. Carrick's eyes have found the much more exciting floor.

As for Ethan, he can't seem to remove his eyes from Ana's alabaster skin, that's decorated by light pink hand prints, bite marks, finger indentations, and small light love bites around her areolas and sternum.

Christian takes notice of Ethan's roaming eyes on his wife, and growls protectively while his hands cover her C-cup breasts, bringing her closer to his erection and his abdomen.

Ana's bright red face filled with embarrassment, lets out a groan caused by her husband's actions. Pressing her self closer to him, she bends down using the back of the couch as a shield, which only makes Christian grunt.

"Get out!" He snaps at his family, for their bad timing. They nod, still refusing to look at the engaged couple, and turn around quickly walking out of the home.

"Fuck, baby." Christian speaks seconds later, after the door has closed. Only to hear Elliot, Ethan, and Carrick laugh, as the woman try to clear their heads of what they just saw.

Groaning, he pulls out only to be stopped by Ana's hand holding on to his thigh.

"No," she gasps. "Finish." She says as she takes the same position she was in before they were interrupted.

He stops and places the crown of his dick once again on her rosebud, and slides in happily.

Besides, who is he to deny the birthday girl?


	2. Surprise Guest

"Mr. Grey, your eleven o'clock is here." Booms Andrea's voice over the intercom.

Quickly scanning the leather cover daily planner Ana gave me for Christmas, that's laying on my desk opened to today's date, I see I have an appointment with Crystal Dawson.

Picking up the receiver I inform Andrea to let her in as well as to get me a coffee.

"Right away, Sir." She answers before disconnecting the call.

No later than two minutes pass, when Andrea comes into my office holding a cup of coffee, and is followed by Ms. Dawson.

"Thank you Andrea." I say dismissing her from my office, but not before she gives Ms. Dawson a once look over in distaste.

"So Ms. Dawson what can I do for you?" I ask the blonde woman who's sat in front of my desk.

"Well Mr. Grey," she speaks before licking her bottom lip. "I believe I have something for you." She says as she crosses her leg over her knee, which causes her skirt to hike up to her thigh.

My eyes automatically scan her long lean smooth legs, swallowing when I take notice of her bright red six inch heels.

Fuck me!

Closing my eyes I mentally chant to myself. I'm married. I'm married. I'm fucken married.

"Ms. Dawson, what exactly do you have that I might be interested in?" I ask, pushing my chair slightly back, placing my ankle over my knee as I steeple my hands together in front of me.

"Well Mr, Grey, if I'm not mistaken I believe your expertise is in mergers and acquisitions?" She ask as she raises a well formed eyebrow, and smiles.

"I do."

"Very well then." She smiles again and turns slightly to her left to pull out a manila folder out of her briefcase.

As she's doing so, I get a magnificent glimpse of her C-cup breasts that are almost popping out of the confines of her bright red satin blouse.

Once again I swallow, closing my eyes only to picture my tongue lapping at her breasts, biting her nipples as my hands squeeze them, leaving angry red markings.

"Mr. Grey?" Her smooth voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" My palms feel clammy as I shuffle on my seat.

"If you don't mind, I would like to remove my jacket." She says as she stands and gently removes her jacket.

My dick springs to life, when I see her attire. Red satin blouse, black knee high skirt, with a slit on the right side, and how can I forget about her red six inch heels.

"I'm sorry it's just when I stepped out of my home this morning I thought it would get slightly cooler." She laughs, "But you never truly know, as this is Seattle." She smiles at me and a thought pops into my head.

How I'd love to feel her plum lips wrapped around my dick right about now.

I mentally slap myself for thinking such thoughts. But then it occurs to me. When was the last time Ana and I had sex? I can't come up with an answer and a frown forms upon my face.

"Mr. Grey, as I was saying I have a proposition for you."

"Yes Ms. Dawson, I'm all ears." And all dick!

"I personally own a company and I would like to sell. More importantly, I would like to sell it to you. For a decent price that is." She says as she gently pushes the closed manila folder across my desk towards me.

"What exactly am I looking at." I ask as I open the manila folder and scan the context.

"Well if you look at the first page," she speaks standing beside me. My back straightens when I take notice of how close she's standing near me. Taking a side glance, my eyes land once again on her perfect breasts.

Just one lick. Just one.

Taking a deep breath I speak through the haze that has appeared in my head due to her womanly scent.

"How much are you asking?" I can feel her breath on my shoulder as she leans towards the open file, pointing to the second to last page.

"I'm asking for 4 Billion." She says in a low voice as if she's whispering in my ear. I feel goosebumps run through my entire body at her closeness.

Come on Grey! Give in.

"Why sell the company, when it looks to me as if it's prospering." I ask looking towards the woman with honey brown eyes. My mouth becomes dry, when i see her sight is set on the bulge that is on display before her.

"I need a change." She bites her plump lip and I can feel my resolve not to fuck this woman over my desk, almost break.

"When would you be available to close the deal?" I ask as I turn my attention back to the woman, who's standing beside me.

"The sooner the better." She says sweetly and bites her bottom lip as her gaze trails down my body, stopping at the bulge that's now on perfect display.

"What is the real reason why you want to sell?" I ask as I mindlessly rearrange my bulge. I cringe when I realize what she just witnessed.

Licking her lips once again, she answers, "It belonged to my ex-husband." She answer nonchalantly, while inside I am fuming.

My resolve to not fuck this woman snaps in half, and before I can stop or come to my sense, I grab her by the waist and forcefully place her on my desk.

"Ex-husband?" I grit through my teeth as my hands pull apart her shirt causing the buttons to go flying in different directions.

"Mr. Grey, I don't think this is appropriate." She gasps as her chest rises and falls.

"I don't give a shit." I grit out as my hand viciously tears at her bra.

"This is what you caused by displaying yourself the way you have." I speak as I place her small hand over my pants as they still cover my engorged cock.

"Mr. Grey. W-what about your secretary, she might walk in, she could hear." She panics and gently pushes away from me to escape.

I hold on to her once again and push her down onto my desk, with a resounding thump, and turn towards the intercom.

"Andrea hold my calls and meetings. Make sure you don't interrupt my meeting with Ms. Dawson." I speak before letting go of the call button.

"Even if it is your wife Mrs. Grey on the line, sir?" She asks. Rolling my eyes, I growl a yes through the intercom.

"I don't think she'd agree with this Mr. Grey." Ms. Dawson speaks once again as she tries to get off my desk.

"You're not going anywhere. Until I get what you've been flaunting before me for the past hour." I growl once more as my hands grip the split ends of her skirt and pull apart, tearing it in the process.

"Mr. Grey!" She screeches and it only turns me on more.

I don't know what has overcome me, but I want this woman. No, I desire this woman.

Placing my left arm across her hip to hold her down, while my right hand runs up her leg starting at her ankle up to the apex of her thighs.

"Fuck, your wet." My voice comes out in a pant. Removing my hand from her slick folds, I bring it to her lips brushing them slightly with her juices, before placing both my fingers inside my mouth.

I groan when her salty-sweet taste hits my taste buds and I can feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Mr. Grey..." She lets out in a whimper.

My eyes open and they take in the blonde woman with honey brown eyes, who is laid on top of my desk. Her skirt is torn as well as her red blouse, while her bra is no longer covering her delectable breasts.

Licking my lips, I look at the blonde woman whose eyes find mind.

"This is what you wanted, isn't? This is what you came here for?" I grit out once again as my hand goes towards her beautiful naked pussy.

"No!" She exclaims as my fingers play with her beautiful wet glistening lips.

"No, what?" I ask, removing my hand of her pussy. Lifting her head off of my desk, she licks her lips moaning when she tastes herself on them.

My hand fumbles with my button and zipper of my pants.

I smirk, when she sees my more than ready cock spring free from its confines.

"Are you ready? Because I'm going to give it to you!" I growl as I pull her off of my desk, turning her around so her upper body is flat against my desk, with her ass in the air.

"Fuck you have a beautiful ass." I say passing my hand roughly over each cheek, slapping them until they're a light rosy color.

Moaning, her back arches, giving me the perfect angle to grip her full breasts as I roughly ram my dick in her wet pussy without warning.

"Fuck!" We roar in unison. Gasping she places her hands over mine as I squeeze her breasts. I know for a fact they'll bruise in the morning and knowing they will, turns me on even more.

"Mr. Grey!" She moans. I want to tell her to scream my name instead, but I don't.

"Shit, your pussy is so good." I say as I continue to pound into her wet core.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." She gasps and I know I'm right behind her.

"Hold it!" I order as I spank her ass again.

"Fuck, I can't!" She screams as I feel her juices coat my dick, pushing me forward to my own orgasm.

"Fuck!" We roar once again as we both cum together.

I lay on top of her as my breathing regulates before I move my self completely.

I groan, feeling her squeeze me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I say as I can feel my dick come to life once again.

"Do what?" She feins innocence, but continues to clench my dick.

"Fuck it." I say pulling her with me as I take a seat on my chair.

Turning her around to face me, she wraps her arms around my neck as her shirt is still open. Licking my lips as I notice the red markings that are smeared around her beautiful breasts has my dick hard again.

"Why, Mr. Grey?" She says smiling sweetly at me.

Rolling my eyes, I call quits.

"Because," I roughly grab two handfuls of her ass and squeeze. "My wife has an incredible naughty side, and a fantastic body to go with it."

She laughs, but stops when I lift her up and bring her down on my waiting erect cock.

"Christian." She groans and I take the opportunity to kiss my wife on her lips as I remove the blonde wig off her head.

Parting our kiss, I take a good look at my wife who's idea it was to roleplay today. But I never in my craziest dreams had I thought she would go to this extent.

"What?" Ana asks as a blush rises over her chest.

Shaking my head I answer, "Baby, I just don't understand."

"Well it seemed like fun. And I know you and I have been busy and we hardly have time for us, so I thought..."

"That you'd do this for me?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Well for me too." She whispers and I let out a laugh.

"Christian it's not funny! By the way, I have no extra set of clothes with me." She gives me a pointed look as she points to her shirt and the remains of her skirt.

"Baby I can have Taylor bring you something." I say and laugh once more when her eyes almost pop out from shock.

"Are you mad?" She screws her nose in disgust.

"No." I say honestly, which earns me an eyeroll from her. "Which reminds me. Anastasia, the next time you want to roleplay and you refer to me as your ex-husband." I grit through my teeth, "This won't be rough sex, but a punishment fuck. Are we clear?" I speak as her eyes sparkle with desire and want.

"And please get rid of the contacts... I miss looking at your blue eyes." I know for a fact I'm pouting, but I don't give a shit. I want my wife back!

"Yes, dear. I understood completely." She smiles and grinds on my lap, causing me to let out a groan. "Now,where were we?"


	3. Wake-up call

Okay guys sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with work, gift buying for my two year, and having to do two Secret Santa Gift Exchange at work. Sadly enough today is my only day off from both jobs, so I'll try to upload another chapter later today for both stories.

Thank you for patiently waiting and for the continued support. You guys rock!

I don't own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.

* * *

"Kate, hurry it up! We're going to be late!" I yell from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming jeez, hold your tits!" Kate responds in a teasing way as she makes her way down the stairs to join me.

"Jeez Kate, it took you that long to change, into the outfit you had on in the first place?" I roll my eyes at her when she just shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asks, turning to Luke, who's patiently waiting by the elevators.

"I'm not sure Ana." He says as he presses the call button for the elevator.

"Well I hope it's a restaurant, because I'm hungry." Kate speaks patting her flat belly.

"Kate you just had three slices of pizza, how can you still be hungry?" I asks as I turn to look at her.

"Well if you must know," she turns to me wearing a cheeky smile. My eyes widen, but I think nothing of it since Luke is only two feet away and can hear the conversation.

Surely, she wouldn't share. Right?

"Elliot has a huge cock, that I swear Ana, every time that man fucks me, I feel as if it's going to literally come out of my mouth." My eyes widen at her bluntness. Oh god...

I can't believe she has the nerve to speak so openly about the man she married. Who does that? I turn my attention back to Luke, whose ears have turn red. No doubt he's feeling uncomfortable hearing this conversation. Hell, even I feel uncomfortable.

I mean Elliot is Christian's brother, but he's also my brother is some way. Right?

I cringe, realizing Luke will have to report later to Christian, and he'll most definitely tell Christian what was said, who will then tell Elliot.

"Luke..." He cuts me off, shaking his head quickly and makes his way inside the waiting elevator.

"Ana, please dont... I have enough, visuals for today." He whispers giving me his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Sawyer, did I make you uncomfortable?" Kate asks innocently as she stands to the left of Luke, placing him between us.

Luke turns towards her, giving her a 'what do you think?' look.

She laughs and swats him on his upper arm, which he reciprocates by pushing her gently on her arm.

My brows crease when I see their interaction and it throws me off. But what really pushes me off the edge, Is when I see Luke's hand grab a handful of Kate's ass.

Fuck!

Kate laughs and turns her entire body and faces Luke.

I feel as if my jaw has suddenly dropped to the floor as her hand cups Luke's manhood.

"Hellooooo? Do you not see me here?" I screech, but they ignore me. What the fuck?

"Kate, quit that shit. We're almost on the ground floor." I say completely disgusted by their actions.

What in the world is wrong with... "Kate!" I yell when I see my CPO push Kate upon the elevator wall, which has her groaning and moaning.

It's like I'm watching some horror movie as Kate's hand struggle to free Luke's cock from its confines, as Luke roughly squeezes Kate's C-cup breasts.

"Stop the elevator." Comes Luke's raspy voice, which Kate complies pushing the stop button.

"Eat me out Sawyer!" Kate demands while she roughly takes a handful of his hair, tugging his face towards her.

"Fuck Katherine, it fucks with me when you demand shit." He growls, dropping on his knees as he lifts her maxi-dress to her hip, and ripping her barely there thong apart.

I gasp as I see Luke's tongue roam all over Kate's bare outer lips.

Oh god!

I turn around, trying to give them some privacy, which is truly hard since we're confined in a elevator.

"Fuck Katherine! Your pussy is so good!" I screw my eyes shut and cover my ears but it's no use for I can still hear them.

"Sawyer, do that tongue thing... Yes, that!" She groans and I'm momentarily interested to see what has her groaning and moaning, like the inner whore I become when Christian claims me on our bed.

"Turn around I'm going to fuck you Katherine." My eyes snap open as I spin around to once again put a stop to whatever is going on, but my mouth has dried and the word 'stop' no longer exist in my head, when I see Sawyer stroking his eight inch cock in his hand.

"Push against the wall Katherine," he commands and she does as he asks.

Placing her hands on the wall of the elevator as he enters her without warning, she lets out a set of swear words, which my brain doesn't register since I'm more enthralled on the site before me.

Mindlessly, my hand skates down to the apex of my thighs and I can already feel the warmth I'm radiating.

"Fuck Luke! Fuck me harder!" Kate's voice is no longer steady as Luke picks up speed.

"Katherine, you're lucky I can't fuck your ass the way I want to right now." He growls in an unsteady breath as he continues to slide in and out of Kate's core, causing Kate and I to gasp simultaneously.

"If you want it. Take it." She grunts, while her arms tremble from pushing off the wall.

"Fuck yeah." He growls once more before bending Kate at the waist and pulls out his manhood from inside of her core, that is now glistening with her juices.

Luke grunts as he holds his rock solid manhood in hand and spits a large blob of spit on the angry head of his penis, only for him to spit on Kate's rosebud.

"You're still lose from this morning." He says as he takes in her appearance.

They were together this morning?

"Well what can I say? Elliot likes to play." She speaks throwing Luke a look over her shoulder.

"I bet he didn't stretch you wide enough for me." He grunts as he slowly places the head of his hard rod on her rose bud, causing her to whimper.

My breath has picked up and my hand rubs faster as I picture Christian and I having anal sex. God the things that man can do.

Closing my eyes, I can picture myself being gagged and hog-tide as Christian fucks me from behind in our own playroom.

"Katherine I'm going to cum in your ass." He grunts and with four more thrusts he spills inside of Kate as she and I reach our orgasm.

"Baby. Baby wake up."

My eyes snap open at the sound of my husband's sleep induced voice.

Breathlessly I answer, "Yeah, I'm fine." I don't need the lights on to know my husband is look at me curiously as my breathing is coming out in small puffs and my heartbeat is still quick.

My body jerks slightly when I feel his hand travel slowly towards my thigh.

"Baby... Did you..?" I blush realizing my husband knows.

"Christian I didn't..." I say slowly as I place my hand on his bare chest, but I stop when he takes a whiff of my hand, and licks my middle finger, letting out a groan.

"Fuck baby," he growls and climbs on top of me, spreading my thighs apart using his hands.

"If you have needs baby, don't hesitate to wake me up. I rather be buried deep inside you, then sleep." He says before taking me by surprise, when I feel his lips at my core.

"Fuck Ana, you're soaked baby!" He groans as he literally slurps my juices off me that have coated my core.

I hum and groan as he continues to suck at my core and before I can warn him. I come with a gush.

"Ana?" Christian stops his wonderful skills on my core, and I can hear the slight tremble of fear in his voice.

Shaking my head as if he could see me, I answer with what I believe is a cry for more, "I'm fine. Keep going."

"Baby.."

"Keep going Christian!" My voice is rough and you can hear the heavy coat of need still very present.

"I can never deny you baby," He moans as he shifts and crawls up my body so we are nose to nose. I can smell my self on his lips and I hungrily latch on to them.

"I'm going to need you to do that again," he says pulling away from my lips. "But this time, I want to feel you cum all over me baby."

And I do, again and again.

"Fuck Ana I don't know what got into you, " he says once our breathing has come down slightly.

For a second I think about telling my control freak about my dream, but think better of it at the end.

"I don't know but this is your doing." I smile and he lets out a laugh that bounces off of our bedroom walls.

"Yes it is," he says with so much love and devotion it brings tears to my eyes. "And I can't wait to do it again." I can sense his smile as he gently places his hand on my growing three month belly.


	4. Bellevue Square

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is for Sue G, who so kindly sent me a PM asking to write another chapter for this story. So here it is. Thank you guys and gals for reading my story and giving it a chance. I'll update this story (which is a lot easier to do than my other one) hopefully twice a week, who knows maybe more.**

**Once again thank you!**

**I don't own any of these characters, I'm just having some fun with them!**

* * *

"Ana, baby..." I grunt out her name.

"Ana," I say once more as I gently push her back by her shoulders.

"Ana, listen to me okay," I say as I try to catch my breath. "We can't do this here, it's not secure and anyone can come in." I say to my beautiful horny wife.

"Christian, but I need you." She damn near pants as she attempts to kiss my neck. I pull my head back slightly, smirking when I see the lust and complete need in my wife's blue eyes.

"Baby, no matter how much I'm turned on by you feeling like this," I say as I fix my hard-on. "It would be too obvious that we're doing something, while Taylor guards the door." I say turning my head to the direction of the locked public restroom door.

"But Christian, baby... I really need you!" Ana whimpers and I can feel my inner battle within myself take place.

I look at a spot on the wall above her left shoulder as my mind runs with different scenarios of what could happen. If worse comes to worse I know there will be an article in the gossip rag about our little tryst that occurred at the Bellevue Square mid afternoon on a Friday. The shit would surely hit the fan then.

"Shit," I close my eyes as I feel the tip of Ana's tongue on my ear.

"Just a quicky. Please Christian." She whispers and my heartbeat quickens.

"Ana, this can have serious consequences. Are you ready for that?" I ask, with my eyes still closed. If she says she doesn't care, I know I'll take her here and now.

"Yes." My eyes snap open and I let go of her upper arms. Just like I knew she would, she's the first one to initiate the first move.

"Baby I would ask you to sit down, but..." She stops as her sight catches something behind me. Before I get the chance to turn around and see, she pushes me backwards until i feel the cold vanity hit the bottom of my ass.

"Sit Christian." She orders, to scared to move from her sight alone, I obey.

"Before you sit unbutton your pants." She says as she wears a hungry look on her eyes.

Her hand wraps around the shaft of my dick as her mouth comes closer licking the head. I hiss when I feel her blow cool air on the opening of my dick.

Looking down at my beautiful wife, I am captured by her eyes as they shine, when she wraps her lips around my cock.

I can feel her tongue massaging my dick as she swallows my pre-cum.

Grabbing the back of her head, I slowly press her down to deep throat me, which she responds by moaning and sucking me harder.

We are barely at the ten week pregnancy mark and my wife has turned into some sort of sex fiend. I'm not complaining but she has become aroused in the most inconvenient times.

Last week for instance, she came over to Grey House, when I told her before I left home I had an important meeting I couldn't miss. As I was negotiating with the fucker that was seated at the other end of the table who had a 'what if they do lose their jobs? I don't give a shit.' attitude, my beautiful wife walked in looking hot as fuck in a tight fitted ivory blouse, and black skinny jeans, with her hair piled high on top of her head, wearing minimal makeup.

How I excused myself out of that meeting, or even yet, how I managed to acquire the company is lost on me. All I remember is my dick being sucked, as my wife's mouth was wrapped around it, even before the door to my office closed.

My abs contract as I feel I'm about to cum inside my wife's mouth.

"Ana, baby I want to cum in you." I rasp out as i push my self off the counter and lift Ana's summer dress over her hips, spinning around so Ana can hold on the the edge of the counter.

"Fuck Ana, you're fucken dripping." My brows furrow as I literally feel my wife's cum run down her inner thighs.

"Christian, I don't know about you, but I like being pregnant." She moans as my hand runs up and down her inner thighs smearing her cum all over her.

Squatting down I deeply inhale her scent as I press my face against her pussy.

"Shit Ana, you smell and taste different. You smell fucken fantastic!" I growl as I lick her outer lips, flicking the tip of my tongue on her swollen clit.

"Fuck it, I'm not waiting a year to get you pregnant again. I'm going to keep you pregnant and in our fucken kitchen." I say as I stretch her ass wider, bringing my face closer to her pussy as the tip of my nose is against her rosebud.

"Christian, I'm going to cum." Ana gasps as her legs twitch with her release. Opening my mouth, I suck and lick every drop of my wife's orgasm.

"Baby this is going to be fast. I promise I'll make it up later at home." I say as I stand and slam my dick inside my girl's pussy.

A smirk forms on my lips as the only sounds coming from us are low grunts and moans, but you can most definitely hear our skin slapping against each other.

"Fuck baby, you're fucken... Fuck..." I grunt and bite my lower lip to stop me from growling, but when I feel Ana's hand grab and squeeze my balls I cum with a mighty roar with Ana following moaning my name.

Our breathing is still erratic when we hear a small knock on the bathroom door.

"Sir, we should probably be going." Comes Taylors voice from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out." I say as I pull my flaccid dick out of my wife's core and tuck it back inside my pants, winking at Ana's reflection from the mirror.

"That's hot." She whispers, liking her lips while she looks back at me, as she fixes the skirt from her dress.

"Come. Let me clean you." I say as I grab a hand towel wetting it with warm water under the faucet, squeezing the excess water after.

She does as she's told and opens her legs for me to clean. I start from the top of her knee, bringing the towel upwards towards her core, stopping slightly when I hear her take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I continue to carefully clean her.

"Yeah, just don't do that." She giggles and I shake my head. My horny wife.

"Come on, we need to go and finish shopping for Mia's birthday." I say as I extend my hand for her to grab once we've cleaned and washed our hands.

"Taylor." I smirk as Taylor avoids eye contact when Ana and I finally emerge from the handicapped restroom.

"Sir." He says as he steps behind me as Ana walks in front of me with a hop in her step.

I smile at an older couple whose eyes are on us as we pass them.

"It's amazing how that little woman makes that man sound." Says the older woman to her husband, eliciting a laugh from Ana.

"That's nothing compared to what we sound like at home." Ana says as she saunters inside the Macy's, with Taylor and I behind her, as my eyes are glued to her round ass as I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to her when we get home.

Talk about a rough ride.


	5. Left Out

**Okay gals and pals here is an update for you! Thanks for the favorites, followers, and reviews. You guys rock!**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just having some fun with them.**

**A/N II: I would like to apologize to those one or two readers, I unintentionally insulted in the last chapter by the setting of where the sex occurred. I'm sorry you felt it offending, disgusting, and crude. I'm a woman of my word and I should've placed an A/N about the settings in the first chapter.**

**So here it is now... _If you don't like sex taking place somewhere outside of the_** **_bedroom, stop reading. For I will have these two having sex in..._ Well, you'll just have to read to find out now, won't you? ;)**

**Welcome to my imagination - Jackie**

* * *

Throwing the gossip rag on my desk, I roughly run my hands through my hair.

Those fuckers have nothing better else to do with their time then dig in people's lives.

Looking down at the headline on the cover of The Seattle Nooz, I clench my teeth, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Andrea, cancel my meetings for today and schedule them for tomorrow." I say pressing the intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Grey. Anything else, Sir?"

"No that'll be all. Thank you Andrea."

Getting the contracts that need to be revised, I place them in my briefcase and put on my suit coat, sending Taylor a quick text message letting him know I'm ready to leave.

Opening my office door, I see Taylor standing by the elevator door, "Sir." He nods, when I pass by Andrea's desk leaving an already revised contract that needs to be filed, and stored for the re-scheduled meeting for tomorrow morning.

"Taylor, lets go home. I need a few words with my wife." I say as we reach the ground floor and make our way to the SUV.

"Sir, if I may? I gave Luke the all clear to do as she requested." He says as he and I get in the car.

I don't bother to say anything, instead I open my briefcase and take out the magazine and start reading the article.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a love triangle in the making. Pictured below is **The Anastasia Grey** getting cozy with her '**Friend' Mr. Jose Rodriguez**. This picture was reportedly taken two days after **The Christian Grey** was seen in **New York City**. See picture below._

_But that's not ALL folks! One of our **insider's** told us of what occurred inside the restaurant. And lets just say, it looks like there might be trouble in **Grey Paradise**!_

_We were told **Mr. Rodriguez** and **Mrs. Grey** were seated in a private section of the restaurant. And get this, he FEED her forkfuls of his dinner. **Talk about intimate!**_

_How long has this been going on? Better yet, what is **The Christian Grey** going to think about this?_

_Well there you have it folks, check out our website for more details. You read it here first on... The Seattle Nooz!_

* * *

"Anastasia!" I call my wife's name as I walk through the front door of our home.

"Anastasia!" I call once more as I pick up my pace and run upstairs to our bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, I find Ana asleep in bed with her arm tucked under her head and the other over her belly.

Walking towards her I kneel on the side of the bed and rub her barely there belly, placing small kisses under her belly button.

"Christian?" Ana stirs as her hand lands on my head as I tenderly kiss her belly some more. "Is it four already? Have I been asleep that long?" She asks in a groggy voice.

"No. It's barely eleven." I say, which causes her to sit up quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I can see the worry in her eyes.

Taking the magazine I have rolled up in my pants pocket I show it to her.

"What is it?" She asks as she takes the magazine, flipping to the center, and starts to read the article.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"It was nothing," she says throwing the gossip rag on the floor. "I even told Luke not to worry."

"Ana..."

"Christian if it was a cause for concern I would've call your mom, Kate, Elliot, Mia, or Carrick. I was fine, I even told Jose, who forced me to eat something. Which by the way," she says as she stretches and lays down once more. "He reminds me of you." She smiles and my brow furrows. "How so?" I ask as I once again place my hand on her tummy.

"Well you see, he has this way of making me do some things I don't want to... He also has a twitchy palm, if I may say..." I stop her ramblings as I grab both her wrist and hold them over her head.

"Oh really? How would you know?" I ask as I nibble on her ear.

"You can just tell." She pants as my legs move between her legs.

"Baby, joking aside. I want you tell me when you're not feeling well and I'm glad Jose was there. But Ana, promise me you'll call me whenever you feel sick. I'm your husband and I need to know these things." I say running the tip of my nose over her neck.

"Christian it was just morning sickness." Shaking my head, I place small wet kisses under her jaw, over her chin, and on the corners of her mouth.

"You're right Ana, but I'm with you on this. Everything that concerns you and our child, concerns me too." I say placing kisses on her lips.

"Okay, Christian. I'm sorry. I should've called you." She says and I can see her eyes shine with tears.

"Baby, don't cry." I say swiping the pad of my thumb under her eyes, whipping the tears that have already fallen.

"I'm not sad Christian," she shakes her head as she smiles, "I'm just so grateful to have you in our lives. I love you so much, and I know you love us too." She says as she wiggles her wrists free from my hold and palms my face.

"I love you Christian." She says pulling my face toward hers.

"I love you too, baby." I say kissing her softly, as she throws her arms around my neck.

"More," she tightens her arms, when I attempt to climb of her, eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Baby, you need to finish taking your nap," I kiss the tip of her nose, "I'll be in my study." I say trying to unclasp her hands.

"Mr. Grey you woke me up from my afternoon nap, just to ask a question you could've asked when you came home," she saying wrapping her legs around my waist. "Now since you're here... Well there is something you could do for me." She bats her eyelashes, and I laugh once more. Her and her smart mouth.

"Oh, and what would the love of my life want?" I ask, as I feel her panty clad core rub against my now harden cock.

"Show me how you make love to me." She says as she bites her bottom lip.

A growl escape my throat as she once more rubs her core against me.

"I'll do you one better." I say as I crawl down her body stopping to kiss her belly, as my hand travels between her legs.

I can feel the heat coming off of her core as my fingers travel over clit, between her lips and over her entrance.

"Christian.." she takes in a deep breath as my hand travels back up her core at a snail's pace.

"Don't worry baby," I say pulling her panties down her hips, her legs, and off her feet. "I've got you."

I kneel once more between her legs, bending at the waist so her core is inches away from my face. I smile as I see a drop of wetness run down her core to her rosebud landing on the bedsheet. Her wet spot.

Inhaling deeply, the fragrance of my wife hits my chest with a strong thump. I've had a handful of woman before, but my wife is my soulmate, my other half. Her scent alone drives me wild.

Licking between her outer lips, my nerves hum with an adrenaline rush. The need to have my wife's body, is an emotion I can explain. It's as if she corrupts my body in very powerful ways. She knows me and she loves me. She's carrying my unborn child and just that thought alone has me slamming my face between her thighs.

"Christian!" She gasps as her hands shoot for my head, pulling at my hair.

"Fuck Ana, the magic you hold." I hum as a spurt of liquid streams out of my wife's core. Licking and sucking everything she has to to offer, I leave her core a bright pink, swollen, and very sensitive.

Climbing up my wife's body, I kiss her belly once more as my hand grips and squeezes her tender breast.

"Ah." She grunts, biting her lower lip as my hand squeezes her breast roughly, pulling at her nipple.

I smile, knowing she loves it when I bite her nipples as I pinch her clit. Holding my self steady with my left hand, so I don't land on her, I do just that. Earning a loud grunt from my wife.

"Christian I'm going to cum." She moans and I quickly unbuckle my pants freeing my cock as I go.

Steadying myself once more over her, I pass the crown of my cock over her swollen sensitive clit, which causes Ana's breath to hitch.

"Christian," she pants as she wiggles, throwing her legs over my waist and squeezing me as my cock penetrates her core, becoming shield in warmth and silk.

"Shit," I curse as I feel her core contract as her orgasm hits her. I move at a rapid pace, fucking my wife's core as her orgasm coats my pubic bone.

I can feel her walls tremble, her thighs tense, as another orgasm overtakes her, "Ana are you going to cum all over my dick?" I ask, biting her neck.

"Oh god yes." She moans, moving her head to the right, giving me more access to her throat. I suck and bite down hard on her neck as I feel her core sucking me off.

"Ana, I'm going to cum." I grunt, slamming hard into her core, pushing her body up the bed.

"Harder." She grunts and I obey, placing her legs over my shoulder as I fuck my wife like there's no tomorrow, rubbing her sensitive clit with the pad of my thumb as my hand rests on top of her pubic bone.

"Shit baby I'm coming." I grunt as I feel my balls tighten with my release.

"Christian!" Ana screams as she squirts all over my lower abdomen, pushing me over the edge, coming inside my wife with such force my dick is slightly pushed out.

I pull completely out and palm her core, smearing our cum all over her.

"Come on baby, lets go shower." I say as I climb off her.

"Can we stay in bed a little while?" She asks, turning on her side as her legs spread over the wet spot on the bedsheets.

"Sure baby." I say, crawling behind her, wrapping my arm under her breast and pulling her towards me.

"I love you Christian." She says in a near whisper as her breathing slows.

"I love you too Ana. Both of you." I say giving her a kiss on the back of her head, placing my hand over her belly, before I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

What else could I ask for?

* * *

**I promise there will be no major drama in these one shots. I'll try to come up with a long one shot with more drama, but I honestly like fluff and sex.**

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	6. Never Again

**Sorry for the long wait. I swear I have the worst luck when it comes to technology, my phone has decided to stop turning on from one day to another, just like that. The TechSupport guy at Verizon said it had to do with the core of my phone, which means my phone over heated, but oddly the battery is fine. Anyway, I basically lost three chapters and two for my other story, but now I'm typing on my tablet. Lol, see I'm smart.**

**I don't own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anastasia**

"Kate I just don't understand, he's never done this before." I cry through the phone as I'm wiping my tears away with my sleeve.

"Ana, he probably has a major deal coming up." Kate tries to reason with me, but its no use. I cry harder when I catch sight of the alarm on our nightstand.

"Kate its three in the morning and he's not home yet." I blubber, while Kate tries to soothe me over the phone.

"Ana get some sleep, and when you wake up in the morning talk to him. Tell him how you feel, but tell him." Kate advises me before we disconnect the call.

Deciding once again to send Christian a message asking what time he's coming home, I close my eyes in hope he'll respond, but dissapointment soon hits me with such great force, that before I know it I'm fast asleep.

I wake up with the worst headache ever and streach my hand towards Christian, but come back empty.

He didn't come home last night.

Lifting the blanket of me, I get off our bed and walk towards the bathroom. As I stand infront of the sink my sight lands on my reflection through the mirror. My eyes look puffy, my face is blotchy, and my nose is slightly irritated from all the tissue I've used.

Looking at my reflection, I try to come up with reasons for why Christian hasn't been home, but just I as I tell my self he loves me, very unwelcome images come to mind. My heart begins to race and my palms become sweaty, as I shake my head to clear those images away. He'd never do that!

Choosing to take a quick shower, I strip off all my clothes and stand under the warm water. Closing my eyes when I throw my head back to wash the shampoo off. Grabbing a hair pin I wrap my wet hair in a bun on top of my head and reach for the washcloth and my body wash, squeezing a dollop size amount on the washcloth.

Passing the washcloth around my body, my hand lingers on my small baby bump. I'm only now entering my fourth month, but to be honest my belly hasn't grown much.

"Ana?" Gail's voice startles me, as she gently knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Gail?" I answer back, quickly standing under the shower.

"Your breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right out." I say, turning off the shower,grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around me.

Ten minutes later I'm dressed in a black high-waist knee high squirt with a royal blue button down short sleeve silk shirt, and a matching set of royal blue lace bra and panties underneath.

Gail turns her sight on me when the clicking of my black six inch heels, resonates through the kitchen.

"Good morning Ana." She smiles kindly at me, but I can tell she also feels sorry for me.

"Morning Gail." I answer and she gently places a plate of eggs, bacon,and toast in front of me.

"Swayer, I'd like to go to GEH please." I tell swayer while I walk towards the front door with Luke behind me.

"Ana?" He looks at me with a questioning brow, but I refuse to go into details. I extend my hand towards him, but it's my turn to raise an eyebrow when he hesitates, but reluctantly he places his phone in my hand.

"Now, take me to GEH. Please." I turn to look at him as he opens the back door of the car for me.

While I was having breakfast by myself, for the second time in a row, I came to a conclusion. Since Christian can ignore my messages over the phone, then he can ignore me in the same room. But darn it! I will see my husband!

I can feel Luke's eyes on me every now and then as he drives to GEH, but I refuse to look his way. I know in my heart Christian would never hurt me, but if I see just a hint of pity in Luke's eyes, I will lose it.

I take my phone out of my purse and try once more and send Christian a message, but I get no response.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back against the headrest, as I try to calm my beating heart. I can feel the car turn the corner and before Luke makes a complete stop in front of GEH, I purposefully step out of the car and make my way through the revolving doors, past the receptionist desk and walk towards the bank of elevators, just in time as one opens.

Turning around I see Luke trying to catch up to me but is held back slightly by the rush of people coming out of the other two elevators.

"Ana," I hear Luke say my name as the elevator doors close, when I press down on the twenty-seventh button.

I refuse to lift my finger off the button as I feel it rise, only now do I realize I'm not the only one in the cart.

I smile at the elderly gentleman who looks slightly uncomfortable with my presence.

"What floor?" I ask with a kind smile.

"You first, please I insist." He smiles and turns his attention to the elevator door, and before I know it we reach the twenty-seventh floor and I step out telling the elderly gentleman to have a nice day, he smiles and waves back.

"Mrs. Grey?" I hear Andrea's shocked voice to the left of me as I pass her desk, but I ignore her and walk up to Christian's office. Stopping momentarily to knock, before I open the door, I try to once again control my beating heart.

"I'm busy!" He growls loudly on the other side of the door, and just hearing his voice even when annoyed is like a soothing balm to my beating heart.

"You know, I've notice you're quite busy especially since you haven't come home for the past two days to your wi..." My words hault as I see a woman scantily dressed standing beside him, smiling and pointing at something on his desk.

My throat constricts and my eyes water, as I take in the sight. Christian looks tired and I can tell he hasn't been able to sleep lately, his hair is a complete mess, no doubt from running his hands through his hair, and he wears a light growth of stubble on his face.

"Could you excuse us." I speak loudly and the blonde woman standing beside him gathers her things and quickly makes her way out of Christian's office. Leaving Christian who looks at me as if I'm a tall glass of water.

"Ana?" He speaks and I can see his shoulders drop from exhaustion.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask as I make my way towards him. "Do you know how sick I was to know you haven't been home, Christian?" I ask him as I cup his face with both hands, so he can look at me. "Is that what you want?" He closes his eyes and inhales deeply when he pulls me by my hips closer to him.

"No." He answers and kisses my baby bump. "God no Ana."

"Then let's go home." I tell him as I try to move out of his hold, but its useless.

"Okay," he says and I'm about to walk away when I feel his hand roam up my outer thigh. "But first," I gasp when his fingers fidle with the lace of my panties, skimming the entrence of my core, when he places his leg between mine.

"Christian, you're tired." I try to reason with him, but the glare he throws my way, makes me shut my mouth.

"I'm never to tired to fuck my wife." Christian growls and presses the intercom button telling Andrea not to interrupt.

"Fuck you're a sight for sore eyes baby." He says as he stands and moves me on top of his desk, lifting the skirt to my waist and pulling my panties off in the process.

"Come home." I beg as he drops to his knees and lifts my legs and places them over his shoulder. I moan as soon as his tounge makes contact with my wet pulsing core.

"I already am." He says and places his index finger in my core, gently pressing down, so his tounge can slide in and out with ease.

"Christian." I moan his name and just when I'm ready for my orgasm to hit, he stops and stands.

"I'm not done." He smiles and walks towards the door locking it with a resounding click.

My heart begings to race and I know I will be deliciously sore later.

"No one can hear you scream." My head turns to the direction of his voice, smiling when I see the playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?" I ask while my fingers unbutton my silk shirt exposing my lace bra. He nods his head as his eyes are fixated on my covered breasts.

"Gently, they're tender." I warn him as he cups one of my breasts, hissing when he feels my nipple harden under his finger tips.

"Soundproof baby." He whispers and I grunt when I feel his teeth sink into my tender breast.

"I've missed that sound." He mumbles with a mouthful, and my hands run through his hair, pulling at the roots.

Christian spins me around and gently pushes me forwards, instinctively grabbing hold on the edge of his desk.

"You have the most beautiful ass," he says as he bathes both cheeks with kisses. "That I love to turn pink."

It takes me a moment to understand what he said, but before I know it, I hear a slap and feel a slight sting that has me moaning and wanting more.

"You want more?" He asks and I nod my head, grunting, when I feel another sting.

"Use words."

"Yes." It comes out as a whisper, but I know he heard me.

"Yes, what?" He asks once more and I'm about to tell him where to go, when I feel him roughly enter me.

"Oh fuck," we groan simultaneously and I moan once again when I feel Christian twitch inside of me.

"I love you to much, so promise me you'll come home." I say between grunts, moans, and groans, while Christian moves in and out of me slowly, but forcefully.

Pulling my head back by my hair, I feel his lips beside my ear, "Never again baby." He grunts and bites down on my shoulder, when my inner walls clench around him. "Never fucken again."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands move to cup my breasts as they bounce, squeezing, everytime he deeply penetrates me.

"I want to see you." He grunts as he slides out of me and begins to undress me fully, bending down to place a few kisses on my baby bump.

"Shit, I missed you." Christian says, while looking at me intently. My eyes start to water once more, and before I can say anything, I scream when feel my back against the cold window.

"Do that again." He says and gently slides me down to his waiting erection. I groan once more when the head of his penis enters my opening.

"Look at me." He grunts, placing the pad of his thumb on my clitoris pressing and rubbing simultaneously.

My eyes flutter and I can feel my orgasm nearing, but when I feel Christian's fingers pinch my nipple, I gloriously explode around him, tilting my head on the glass window.

"I'm going to cum." He groans and moves at a much rougher pace. I wince slightly when I feel a new orgasm about to start. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the feeling of Christian fucking me while we are against the floor to ceiling glass window in his office. And the thought of someone watching us has me coming so hard, I make Christian come as well.

"Let's go home baby," Christian says as he kisses my temple while he's seated on his office chair with me on his lap. "I have two days to make up for."

I look up at my husband and smile when he says, "I'm not done with you yet."

Two hours later and Christian is finally able to rest. I haven't yet spoken to him, or asked about why he hasn't been home. But I'd figured I might as well let him rest for a while and then I'll ask.

Getting out of bed, I throw on one of his shirts and walk out of our room to retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen downstairs, but stop half way, when I notice his office door is slightly open. Gently I push it open wider and catch sight of his briefcase on top of his desk.

My curiosity gets the better side of me and I walk towards his desk, grabbing his briefcase and opening it to see what he's been working on.

My heart drops to the bottom of my tummy as I see three pictures of us on our wedding day, and a paper filled with ideas surrounding one bubble that reads, "Third year anniversary."

A small giggle escapes my mouth, when it hits me. My fifty is planning our anniversary get away, that's the reason for why he hasn't been home.

"It's difficult to plan a surprise, when the person you want to surprise is always near you." I turn around and blush at having been caught snooping.

He lets out a boyish laugh at my expense, "Ms. Levine has organized the surprise," he answers my unspoken question when he sees my brows furrow. "The woman you saw in my office."

I slowly nod in understanding and bite my lower lip to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

In a blink of an eye Christian is standing before me, cupping my face and gently whipping my tears away with the pad of his thumb, "I'm sorry baby." He says and I can see the pain he feels, to have made me hurt.

"Don't ever ignore my messages." I say as he peppers my face with kisses. "Don't ever not come home." I pout, while he tenderly picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, while he walks in the direction of our bedroom. "Talk to me." I say, and he gently lowers me on our bed.

"I promise." Christian says before he makes tender love to me again and again throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: Like I've said these one shots are not in specific order, the dates are not those of the book, and lets just say if you read all the chapters together, they wouldn't make sense... Although Ana's pregnancy is the only link to these series of one shots.**


	7. Only You

**Small chapter, I know, but after I read a story that almost broke my heart I sort of needed a little love between these two. I understand it's fanfic, and I'm truly amazed at the stories authors come up with, but I believe 'The Original CG' would never cheat based on the books, so I had to create something that would keep to my POV on CG.**

**I don't own these Characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian**

"Seriously Christian?" I close my eyes hearing the upset tone in my wife's voice.

Shit, I knew this was going to get worse.

"Ana, trust me when I say it was 'meaningless'. The last time I seen her was in my first year at Harvard." I run my hand through my hair, sitting on the edge of the bed, while my sight is on Ana who's changing out of her little black dress, into one of my t-shirts.

Fuck, she looks pissed.

Ana and I agreed to try this new restaurant that recently opened in the heart of downtown Seattle. But what I didn't expect was for the owner to be the girl I had sex with twice at Harvard.

To say Ana was thrown off for a loop as Brianna and I exchanged pleasantries, especially when Brianna mention the old rowing crew, is saying little. Just my wife's stare alone, had my heart quickening.

"It didn't seem like nothing," Ana turns around and softly shakes her head at me. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Groaning, I fall on the bed with my hands covering my face. "Ana I told you on the ride back home. She ment nothing."

"She's pretty."

"What?" I ask, my voice laced with confusion.

"She's pretty Christian. Is that why you kept staring at her?" Closing my eyes once more, I take a deep breath before answering this question for the third time in the last thirty minutes.

"Anastasia, I already told you no. No, I wasn't staring at her." I growl, while I sit up on our bed.

"It sure looked like to me." She says walking into our bathroom and slams the door shut. "Why don't you call her? I bet she slid her number in the check book." She yells on the other side.

I know it's the hormones talking, but that's it!

I get off the bed and walk towards the bathroom door, "Is that what you think Ana?" I growl as I knock on the door.

"Oh please Christian," she scoffs. "I know you want to." She says pulling the door open, and pushing me out of her way, so she can climb on to the bed. My eyes remain on my wife's body, while she removes the decorative pillows, tossing them on the floor followed by the comforter.

"It's okay Christian if you do. I mean you two do have history." She growls at me before setting her self between the blanket and the bedsheets, tossing me my pillow.

"You know what Ana?" I growl, fed up with this pointless argument. "That was years ago, before you and I even met, and guess what?" I ask walking towards her. "I didn't give a shit about her then and I don't now. Do you want to know why?" I ask my wife, who looks at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Because I found the woman who I want to share the world with. Because I found the woman who I want to grow old with. Because Ana," I stop mid sentence, while I hover over her body, with my legs between hers. "The woman I love with my heart and soul is you. And every woman out there can try to steer me away from you, but that willl never happen, because I won't allow myself to do so."

"Christian," Ana bites her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"The only person I want is you Ana." I whisper in her ear while I hold her wrists above her head with one hand, while my other caresses her face. "I don't need anyone else, for I have you." My hand that was previously caressing her face, moves at a snail's pace over her neck, between her breasts and gently lays flat against her growing belly.

"No one else." I speak looking directly in her eyes.

My lips come crashing down on Ana's, when I hear her intake of breath. I love this woman with my inner most being and nothing and no one willl ever come between us.

Gently placing kisses around her neck, I groan when her core touches my hard member. Closing my eyes at the contact, I feel Ana twist her wrist free from my hold, and places them on my shoulders.

Looking intently at my wife's beautiful blue eyes, she pulls the shirt she's wearing over her head and is now completely naked below me.

"I love you and I will never stop telling you how much I do." I kiss her, standing to remove my clothing, only leaving my boxer briefs on.

I hover once more over Ana's body and press my covered member against her core. "You have been my all for two years and nine months, and you forever will be all I need." I slowly remove my boxer briefs and place the head of my cock at her entrance.

"I love you." I tell her while I slowly enter her core, sighing when her core shields my member fully.

I can hear my wife's whimpers for more, but I chose to go slow.

"Christian faster." She groans while she looks directly at me. Shaking my head, I wrap her arms round my neck, "Slow baby. Nice and slow." I kiss her lips, her eyes, and every inch of my loves face, while my hips move at a gentle pace.

"I love you," Ana whispers in my ear, as her core squeezes my cock at a frantic rhythm, and I know she's close.

"And I love you more." I kiss her once more while she cums, which pushes my own release.

Swiping the pad of my thumb under her eyes I remove her fallen tears, and once again, I make slow, tender love to my wife for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Based on the books, do you think Christian would ever cheat on Ana? Hit the review button and let me know. I would do a cheat fanfic, but my heart wouldn't be able to take it.**

**More to come... I promise.**

**\- Jackie**


	8. Lesson Learned

Okay so I know its been a while since I've added to this collection of one shots and I'm sorry I had you waiting so long. To be honest my daughter and I moved 2000 miles to a different state and its been overwhelming to say the least. Sadly enough, I'm already missing the Cali weather.

I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Anastasia

"Christian!"

"Christian!" Where the hell is he?

"Christian, I need your help!" I yell once more, as I see the storage box I need almost tip over.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Christian's angry voice booms as he walks inside our walk in closet, and stands behind me.

"I need the storage container that contains all of our photos down, so I can place them in our scrapbook." I say nearly missing a step of the small three step ladder.

"And what, you couldn't ask for assistance? Why are you so damn stubborn, Anastasia?" Christian grits through his teeth as he holds onto my waist and sets me on my feet.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling your name for the past thirty minutes." I say placing my hands on my hips, while Christian reaches for the box.

"Just bring down the box Grey." I roll my eyes at him and turn to walk over to our dresser, but I'm startled when I feel Christian's hands squeeze my breasts as he holds me from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Ana. You might earn yourself a spanking." He grits through his teeth as he roughly pulls on my nipples.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" I bite back as I move his hands away from my breasts.

"Ana don't fucken test me. We both know you won't win." I don't bother turning around, instead I open my drawer and take out the manila folder that contains our ultrasound pictures.

"Whatever, just go back to what you were doing. I'll be in my study if you need me." I say walking past him, carrying both the storage container and folder in arms.

After Christian and I had our small argument I called Kate once I made it inside my study asking if she could send me a couple of photos she took of our family vacation last year. Obviously she must have sensed something was wrong, because what was originally supposed to be a twenty minute conversation turned into an hour and ten minutes of her scolding me.

"First of all, you shouldn't be climbing a ladder in the first place, when we both know you're accident-prone." Kate scolds me through the phone.

"Kate I understand his point, but I'm not made out of glass." I pout, knowing full well she can't see me.

"Stop pouting, Ana. It doesn't suit you. Now listen," she says taking a deep sigh, "What would've happened if you had slipped and he wasn't there to catch you? Ana that man adores you and I'm sorry, but as your friend I'm going to tell you that was very irresponsible of you."

My eyes close when I think about how horrible Christian would've felt it something would've happened to me. Without realizing, I feel my hand caress my barely there belly. What could've happened to _US_, I correct myself.

"I made a mistake Kate." I whisper with my head hanging low. I made a mistake. I bad choice of judgment.

I can hear Kate sigh through the phone, "Ana go and apologize to that man. Because believe it or not, he's probably in his office thinking about how badly you could've been hurt."

"Christian?" I speak as I poke my head inside his study.

"Christian," I say, stepping inside and walking towards his desk. "Christian, I'd like..."

"Don't Ana." He cuts me off mid sentence and I can see his jaw clench from where I'm standing. Shit, he's still mad.

"Christian, I'm sorry..." I attempt once more, but it falls on deaf ears. It feels like minutes pass by, before he lifts his sight off the spreadsheets that are laying on top of his desk, to me. Shaking his head, I can see the anger that is still in his stare, but I also see his fear as well.

My heart begins to race when he stands abruptly pushing his chair back, making it hit the back wall with a thump. My palms dampen as my husband walks slowly towards me. I know he's mad. I can tell by his tensed posture, but what screams pissed off are his eyes.

"Christian..." I lift my hands and place them on his chest, when he stops in front of me. He doesn't say a word to me. Doesn't even blink.

"I love you. Both of you." He whispers, before his eyes turn into a stormy gray.

"I love you too Christian." I mumble as I feel the end of his desk under my backside.

"Good," he whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me hard.

I can feel his heartbeat quicken under my palms.

He spins me around and I hold myself steady on his desk, "This is what you do to me, when you put both of you at risk." He says lifting the skirt of my dress over my waist.

My eyes close momentarily at the sound of my husband's voice. The last time I received a spanking was when I took my R8 for a spin in mid winter a year ago. Christian had gone out with Carrick for their monthly luncheons, and I decided it would be nice to take the car out, since I rarely drive it anyway. Well little did I know that a few blocks away from our home was a thin layer of black ice on the road. To say that Christian almost had a panic attack is putting it lightly. It took nearly all winter before I was able to drive, although I did have to compromise with Christian about Sawyer driving the car.

"Do you like getting me like this?" He asks as he gently pulls down my panties.

If only he knew. A salacious smile forms on my lips, as I think of the best way to answer that question.

"No, husband of mine, I don't." But I do love the aftermath.

"Are you lying to me Anastasia?" He asks, placing small wet kisses on the back of my legs, stopping where my legs and rear meet, "Because your body's telling me different."

I can hear him take in a long breath of my scent, at the same time I feel a drop of my arousal run down my inner thigh, gasping when I feel his hands caressing my buttocks.

"I believe five will do." He says and I can feel my core tightening. Oh god!

Before I can brace myself, I feel a sting on my left butt cheek, followed by a caress, and then a sting on my right cheek, followed by another caress. It's the fifth and last one that he aims squarely on my outer lips, causing me to moan out his name.

"Don't," he says pulling me against him as my stinging cheeks grace his denim clad thighs, I wince.

"Ever," he speaks again, pulling the top of my dress down so he can grab and pinch at my breasts.

"Do that," he whispers near my ear as I feel his right hand slowly move towards my dampened core, gasping when I feel his index and middle finger press down on my clitoris.

"Again!" He says before his mouth makes contact with my shoulder, biting down and I know I'll have a bruise later.

"Christian..." I say before he crashes his mouth on mine. I can feel his hands move behind me and the sound of his zipper being unzipped followed by the sound of his jeans dropping.

My body is humming with overstimulation and I already know once he enters me it will all be over soon.

"This is going to be hard Anastasia." He whispers once more as he stands behind me, while I once again place my palms on his desk.

"Stay like this," he pulls me up to stand straight while he bends at the knees and lines his rock hard dick at my entrance, pumping harshly inside of me.

I gasp at the sudden impact which seems to turn him on even more. Christian wraps his hand around my neck as his other hand roams over my breasts tugging and pinching at my nipples.

"Christian," I mumble as he pounds into me with quick succession, I almost feel as I will be torn in two.

"This is what you do to me," he groans as he squeezes my neck slightly and his other hand has opted to play with my clitoris. "You drive me mad." He groans louder as he fucks me. I shudder when I feel my juices running down my leg.

"If only you could feel, what I'm feeling right now." He whispers as his hands wrap from under my underarms and holds onto my shoulders.

I can hear our skin slapping against one another and our hash breathing, but what stood out and pushes me to the edge is the the rough sensation of my husband's dick entering my core.

"Christian!" I cry out his name at the same time he moans out mine.

As we lay on top of his desk, I turn to look at him, "I'll be more thoughtful next time."

He smiles as he turns to look at me, while he runs his hand on top of my belly, "Baby, I just want you to be careful. Although I do enjoy spanking you from time to time, I don't want to resort to doing so as a punishment. You're not a child, you're my wife and I'm..." I silence his apology with a kiss.

"Don't," I say shaking my head, "I enjoyed it." I smile, when I see a light hint of a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Not as much as I did, baby." He says licking his lips, and can't help the giggle that escapes between my own.


	9. Give and Take

**Thank you for being patient, for those lovely PM's, and reviews. And if your following my other story, just know I'm not giving up on it, I promise.**

**Anyway, I'd like to welcome all the new followers! :)**

**I do not own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

"Oh God yes, Ana. Just like that." Christian moans having his wife's lips wrapped around his hard cock. Throws his head back, at the feel of ecstasy that is coursing through his body at the same time, he grabs hold of the back of his wife's head allowing him deeper access in her throat.

"Fuck Ana, you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that." He grunts feeling Ana's delicate hand playing with his testicles. Pulling, tugging, and massaging them in a synchronized pattern with the way her mouth works over his cock.

Trying to control his rapid breathing as he stares at the love of his life, who is looking directly at him with her mouth full of him, he knows he's seconds away from climax.

"Come here." He growls at her and she eagerly lets go of him with a resounding pop.

"But I wasn't done, Christian." Ana speaks while she crawls slowly up his body licking his happy trail, over his bellybutton, and stops on his sternum.

"I don't give a shit, baby." He licks his lips when he notices Ana's slightly swollen ones. "It's my turn."

Not giving two shits if he came or not, Christian smiles salaciously, gently wrapping his arms around Ana's hips, careful not to put pressure on her five month belly.

"Christian!" She laughs, her signature carefree laugh that he loves so much. The one that makes his heart expand by the feel of joy and satisfaction she brings inside him.

Looking at his wife who is now laying under him, he gently runs the back of his fingers over her left cheek bone and stops on the side of her chin.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispers to no one in particular.

Ana smiles and returns the same loving gesture. "I could say the same."

He smiles and begins to kiss down her neck, while his hand tenderly squeeze her breast and pulls at her swollen nipple. "Your breasts are even more beautiful." Christian states observing the appearance of Ana's nipples. They're darker, swollen, and thicker. And fuck if he didn't love it.

"I can't wait to taste you." He growls suddenly taking a mouthful of Ana's breast and sucks her greedily, taking her by surprise. Ana lets out a loud groan feeling the force Christian is suckling her nipples causing her vaginal walls to contract. Tilting her head back at the delicious torture her husband is producing on her breasts, she can feel that to familiar sensation starting from the tip of her toes.

"Christian." Ana moans her husband's name, which catches her husband's attention and he begins to crawl down her body, stopping briefly to caress and kiss her growing belly, and stops at the apex of her thighs.

"Fuck Ana." Christian moans, taking in the sight of Ana's wet swollen pink outer lips, bending down so the tip of his nose is between her sopping wet folds he inhales deeply.

"I'll never tired of doing this." He says and latches himself to her core sucking and licking as if it would be his last feast.

"Fuck!" Ana's screams as her hips rise on their own accord, giving him a chance to grab Ana's rear and pull her closer to his greedy mouth.

Growling, Christian continues his wonderful assault on her core and only stops briefly to nip at her clitoris, which is crying for attention, placing the pad of his thumb he gently presses down and begins to rub it side to side.

"Christian, I'm going to come!" Ana moans loudly and Christian opens his mouth wide covering her core, just in time to feel his wife's orgasm being squirted into his mouth. Licking his lips, he looks up and he sees the rise and fall of Ana's chest.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" he asks crawling up her body and bends down to kiss her lips.

"Do you have to ask?" She smiles and wipes the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

"No." Christian shakes his head and smirks at the beautiful woman who is heavy with his child and is the love of his life.

Sighing, she entwines both hands with his on the side of her head, while he aligns his cock to her hot swollen greedy core. She groans and squeezes his fingers at the fantastic feel of her lover's cock gliding inch by inch inside her wanting core.

"I love you." Christians speaks softly while placing hot wet kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"And I love you." Ana says wrapping her legs around Christian's waist, just as he begins to pick up the pace and fucks her well into tomorrow.


	10. Horrid Nightmare

**The word 'Sorry' is not enough to say how bad I feel for not updating these one shots. However I will finish and that is my word. So here it is chapter 10.**

**Remember they may not make sense if read all together. The only similarity they have is Ana's pregnancy. So 'special events' are in random order.**

**Thanks for sticking with it!**

**I don't own these characters I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

I wake with a start from my horrible dream. Running my hands over my face towards my hair I pull slightly, trying to erase the horrible images I have running in my head, but unfortunately they're too vivid.

My heart pounds at a furious pace feeling like it's going to come out of my chest. My hands feel clammy, my throat feels dry, and my breathing is quick. I need water.

What made me dream of this shit? What is wrong with me? Before getting out of bed, I turn to my side and lay a gentle kiss on Ana's forehead, whispering an "I love you" to her and I do the same on her growing belly, and quickly walk out of our bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, as I try to process my dream.

"Fuck do I need water." I whisper to myself while I try to erase the vivid nightmare I had. It's been a while since I've dram anything, so why now?

I don't know how long I've been sitting at the breakfast bar, looking at the untouched glass of water like if it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Minutes go by and I still haven't moved, until I hear Ana clearing her throat, which snaps me out of the staring contest I have with the glass of water.

"What's wrong Christian?" Ana asks me in a worried tone, and I begin to feel like a bigger ass for making her worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." I speak turning towards her so I can gauge her expression.

Cupping my face with her delicate hands she smiles that gorgeous smile.

"Baby I always worry about you." She says kissing my cheek softly, "Talk to me, what's wrong?" she says imploring me with her eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Fuck, do I sound like a pussy. Clearing my throat I say a little louder, "I had a nightmare. It was about you and the baby." I say shaking my head to clear that very vivid nightmare out of my mind.

"What was it about?"

* * *

_Where am I? "Ana?" I call, but get no reply._

_"Ana, where are you?" I call once again, but the white smoke is too thick to see anything. I begin to fan my hand in front of me to clear some of the smoke, but it's useless. I begin to panic and I can feel my heart twist with worry. "Ana if you can hear me say something, anything, just let me know you're okay!" I drop to my knees after what feels like seconds when I still get no response and close my eyes._

_"Where are you?" I say in defeat and as I open my eyes the foggy white smoke is gone, but in its place is a long hallway with white walls which lead to a dark mahogany color door. "What is going on?" I ask myself._

_"Christian." I stand and begin to run towards the sound of her voice. But the more I run the further back the door moves._

_"Christian, where are you?" I feel the anger bubble in me when I still can't reach the door. It just keeps moving back with every step I take._

_"Ana baby, I'm on my way. Don't move I'll be there, just stay where you are." I yell, while I begin to run, but the door keeps moving further and further away._

_I feel my legs shake and sweat dripping from my forehead. I stop when I have no more strength in me, "Where the hell am I?" I scream and grip my hair, suddenly the room begins to spin. It's slow at first, but it quickly changes going faster and faster. I can still hear Ana's voice calling for me, but I can't move or say anything. I feel like my entire being is placed in a small box that just gets smaller and smaller. I can't breathe, move, or speak. I feel trapped._

_Suddenly, everything stops. The hallway is no longer spinning and the walls are no longer there. There's just the mahogany door. I eye it suspiciously before I attempt to walk towards it, but it hasn't moved when I reach it._

_Taking a deep breath I turn the knob and the door slowly swings open._

_Peeking my head through the now open door The Sound comes into view and I'm suddenly standing on the middle of the drive way of our home._

_Relieve washes over me when I see Ana standing on the front porch with our son in hand._

_"Christian what took you so long?" Ana chastises me from where she stands._

_"I'm here now, baby. And trust me when I say you're not leaving my site." I smile at her before I take a quick glance behind me._

_"Christian?" I hear Ana call my name and when I look up at her, I see her eyes have widened. Fear over takes me and I run towards her scared voice._

_Just as my feet touch the first step of the front porch, I see a black shadow hold onto Ana's waist and pulls her inside the house slamming the front door with such force I feel a dust of wind hit my face._

_"ANA!" I scream pounding on the door, while I rattle the door knob with my other hand in an attempt to force it open, but it's no use. I can hear her screams and my son's cry from inside the house, and I feel powerless to help them. I have no control._

* * *

"Christian, look at me." Ana speaks cradling my face with both her hands. "It was a dream baby, that's all it was." She says giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Ana it felt so real." I speak pulling her between my legs by her waist. "Baby it really felt like I'd lost you." I shake my head trying to rid myself of the vivid images still running in my head.

"Christian, you know that would never happen." She says with such finality in her tone of voice, I smile a small smile for the first time since this horrid nightmare occurred.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, maybe because I need the reassurance, or maybe it's because I need to hear her say it, but either way she doesn't disappoint.

She smiles that beautiful smile she reserves only for me and leans forward placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "Because Mr. Grey, you'd never let anything bad happen to me." She kisses my lips, "You always make sure I have Sawyer with me at all times." She kisses down my neck, "You're always informed of my whereabouts." She kisses me once more on my lips, "And because you, Mr. Grey," she purrs as she continues, "are master of my universe." I growl when I see her bite her bottom lip.

Standing I lift my wife by her hips, and sit her on top of the breakfast bar with her leg around my waist.

"God I love it when you call me that." I grunt when I press my harden cock on her pantie clad core.

"You don't say?" she ask with a hot as fuck moan, which nearly has me coming before I've even had her.

"God yes." Bending down I latch myself to her neck and suck greedily, while my hand pulls her panties down her legs.

"Christian," she moans when my hand roams up her legs, over her pregnant six month belly, and comes to a stop at her breasts. "Hard. I want it hard." She says and my heart is on the verge of exploding.

"Damn it Ana," I move my hands as quickly as possible and rid her of her nightgown and throw it over my shoulder, while I rid myself of my sleep pants. "Lay down baby." I say helping her to lay back on the breakfast bar. My eyes greedily scan my wife's beautiful body from head to toe while she's stretched in front of me. Perfection. She's fucken perfection.

"Christian," she moans impatiently. Smiling, I pull her hips forward so her thighs are just over the edge of the counter and A-line my swollen cock with her swollen wet core. Gently I rub my thumb over her clitoris just as I begin to insert my cock.

"Oh God!" she trashes feeling the slight discomfort she feels momentarily. I close my eyes feeling the tightness of my wife's core.

"Fuck Ana," I shake my head while I look down to see our sexy as fuck connection. "This is fucken hot." I say just as I slam into her making her slide up the counter slightly. Grabbing hold of her thighs from the bottom, so my thumbs are resting on her hips, I slide her back towards me.

Picking up the pace, my eyes land on my wife's breasts which sway and move with each thrust I deliver. It's like I'm momentarily hypnotized by them, and my eyes zoom in committing them to memory. How long I've been looking at her breasts, I have no idea, but I'm snapped out of my trance from my wife's scream, "I'm going to come!"

I look down just in time to see her squirt all over my lower abdomen. Grunting, I keep slamming into her with great force, I know she'll be sore in the morning. And just with that thought alone has me coming I can feel my cock being pushed out by the limited space.

I look up at her and I see she's slightly dosing off, but I need more. "Baby, I know you're tired, but I'm going to keep going." I grunt while I continue to slam into her. For a couple of seconds I feel like an asshole, but when I see my wife's hands roam towards her breasts, it evaporates. I look down, when I feel our come drip from Ana's core and lands on my big toe.

I'm branded. Not just by Ana, but by us. Our union. Our love. It's perfection.

"Christian!" she comes shortly before I do.

"Oh fuck, Ana!" I growl and deliver my last blow to her core just as I come with such force my cock is pushed out, literally.

I lay my head between Ana's breasts, careful not to put pressure on her growing belly, while we attempt to bring our breathing under control.

Laying tender kisses over her heart I promise, "I will always keep you safe." I look up at Ana, when I feel a sharp kick coming from our son.

Laughing she answers, "Christian, I know you'll always keep us safe. There are no doubts about it."

"Thank you Ana."

"For what?" she furrows her brows with confusion.

"For making me forget about the nightmare." I shyly smile at her and advert my eyes. She giggles and I look back at her.

"I love you Christian." She says while running her fingers through my head.

"I love you Anastasia." I smile at her and begin to talk to our son, while in the back of my mind I come up with ideas on how I can make sure they're always safe.

What can I say? I am 'The Master' of my family's universe.


	11. Confessions

**More to come, I promise.**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling extremely nauseated. I told Christian there was no reason for him to miss work, but he refused when he found me hunched over the toilet seat.

As usual he's overreacting, but again this is Christian we're talking about.

"Ana," he sighs coming into our bedroom and sits next to me on the bed. I want to laugh at how slowly he sits so he doesn't disrupt my laying position.

"I called my mother, she'll be here in about fifteen minutes," I want to protest and say he's being unreasonable, but the pleading look he sends my way is enough to shut me up. "Just to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"Christian I feel better." I say taking hold of his hand and bringing it to rest on top of my now 6 month belly. "It must've been something I ate last night."

"It might have been Ana, but I'm not taking chances when it comes to you and our son." I close my eyes, enjoying the smooth rhythmic motion his hand makes while he gently rubs my belly.

* * *

"Ana sweetheart can you wake up?" I hear Grace's motherly tone of voice break through my sleepy subconscious.

I know that once I open my eyes I'll have a sudden urge to vomit and it's not something I look forward to.

"Ana darling, I need for you to wake up so I can check on you." Grace attempts again and I do as I'm told.

Gently I sit up from the bed and as soon as I open my eyes I am hit with a wave of nausea. Luckily I haven't had anything solid to eat, and all I seem to regurgitate is the Jello, Ice Pops, and the Pedialyte my doctor recommended I take for any severe vomiting.

I don't have to move far, for I know Christian is standing between my legs holding a wastebasket incase I want to empty my stomach contents.

"Mom she's been like this since she woke up at five this morning and it's already ten after two. What's wrong mom?" I don't have to look at him to know how worried he is, I can hear it in his voice.

"Oh honey she'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well I'm not, but I refuse to be negative." Grace says playfully and I would laugh if I wasn't so scared that it would cause another round of dry heaves.

"Mother." I look up just in time to see him slowly shake his head at her, and I smile.

Fifteen minutes later Grace has advised me to soak in a warm bath to see if Teddy would move and relieve the pressure he's causing me on my stomach. She told us since I have a small figure teddy doesn't have much room to move about. And sometimes when he stretches he may move my stomach upward, causing food or stomach acid to flow up my trachea. I became grateful I had nausea, when she mentioned heartburn.

So here I am sitting in a warm bath. Alone.

After Grace left, Christian took it upon himself to prepare the bath, I asked him to join me but he refused. So here I am again alone.

I can feel myself pout while I rub my tummy. As much as I wanted him here, I'm slightly enjoying the time I have for myself.

Leaning back I rest my head on the small cushion Christian had installed on the back of the tub. Closing my eyes I drift off to one of my favorite memories.

* * *

"**Christian!" I screeched and laughed while he gently held onto both my arms making sure I wouldn't fall.**

"**This is ridiculous, Christian. Can I take off the blindfold?" I was laughing and shockingly excited. I didn't like surprises, but Christian was always full of them.**

"**Not just yet." I couldn't see him, but I could hear his smile.**

"**I feel like we are going around in circles." I was adamant that he was playing some silly game with me and he'd have me walk around in circles, but that wasn't the case.**

"**Okay," he spoke and stopped in front of me. "Before you take the blindfold off I want you to know one thing." he stopped and gave me a kiss. "I love you."**

**It wasn't the first time he spoke those words to me, but never the less I knew they meant just as much or maybe more as they did the first time he declared his love for me two months after we bumped into eachother at the gala.**

"**Can I take it off?" I impatiently asked, and I heard his chuckle.**

"**Yes Ana, you may." he answered my question.**

**Once I removed it, it took a moment for my eyes to settle from the glare of the mid afternoon sunset. When my eyes no longer stung I began to scan the magnificent scenery that laid before me.**

"**Where are we?" I asked, still in awe of such a beautiful place.**

"**Home." he answered.**

"**What?" I whispered still unsure of what he was talking about.**

"**I bought this house." He shrugged his shoulders.**

**My hands clasped my mouth when it finally hit me. He bought us a house. A beautiful one at that.**

**My eyes scanned every direction possible while I tried to absorb the beauty that was before me. The house reminded me of a two story European French Country Victorian. The long wide meadow looked incredible and in the background was the Sound, with a small white fence in between. It was perfect.**

**I was so absorbed in the sight before I didn't realize I had tears streaming down my cheeks, until he gently swiped his thumbs under my eyes.**

"**If there is something you don't like, we can fix it. Change it if you want to." He spoke mistaking my shock for fear.**

**Little did he know I was in love with the house as it was.**

* * *

"Baby, you're going to prune." I smile, refusing to open my eyes.

"I think he moved." I confess and move my arm from the edge of the tub, inside the still warm water and place my hand over my fully submerged belly.

"Do you still feel sick?" Christian asks stepping closer kneeling beside me so he can caress my belly as well.

"No," I smile and turn my gaze to him, and truly look at him. He hasn't aged. He's still the same man I met at the Gala four years ago.

Blushing he smiles at my intense stare and shakes his head, "What are you thinking about Anastasia?"

I happily sigh, and answer. "How much you love me. How much you've done for me. How happy you make me," I take a shuddering breath and continue my confession of gratitude I have for him. "You've given me more than I have ever expected to have. You gave me hope. You gave me love. You gave me you. You gave me a shoulder to cry on. You gave me praises and encouragement when I needed them the most. You opened your arms to me and you have never let me fall."

"Oh baby," he shakes his head and smiles lovingly at me. "You have done the same for me," gently he lays a kiss on my lips and continues, "You have given me so much more." His eyes bore into my soul as he confesses just his hand moves around my belly. Message received.

I pull him towards me by the collar of his shirt and he willingly gets in the tub fully clothed and lays on top of me mindful of my tummy.

Moving my lips in rhythm with his, he hurriedly discards all of his wet clothing making them land with a thump on the tile floor.

Gently and slowly I feel him insert his fingers inside me, "I love you, and everyday I have you with me I grow to love you more."

I simply nod, because I have no words. This man loves me. And God knows I love him just as much.

I lay my head back and close my eyes at the feel of his fingers dancing in and around my core. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I shake my head, "No, take me here."

"Thank fuck." he whispers and inserts his fully erect cock pushing my back up the tub and splashing water on the floor in the process.

I giggle and it soon turns into a groan when he latches onto my breast and sucks my nipples with such force I can feel my inner walls spasm.

"Damn are you sensitive?" Christian questions when he looks at me and smirks when I nod yes.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you right now." My eyes widen when he pinches my other nipple and my core once again clenches.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to cum baby." he growls and moves at a faster rhythm not caring about the water that's spilling out of the tub.

Taking a deep breath, when I feel Christian's cock hitting that one spot, I run my hands down his back leaving angry red markings.

He groans and goes faster and if possible deeper, into my core. "Baby you're fucking with my control." He grunts louder and I contract around his cock.

"I'm going to cum Christian." I moan and my inner walls hold tight to his cock with such a grip he cums soon after.

* * *

When did we come to bed? I have no clue.

I can just hear Christian's soothing voice while he reads to our son just as darkness takes over and the only thought that runs in my head is how lucky I am.

"And for all I know he is sitting there still, under his favorite cork tree, smelling the flowers just quietly."


End file.
